Kiba and Naruto
by Astrolyte
Summary: Kiba is 16 and Naruto is 12. They've been close friends for a long time, and they're both training to become the ultimate ninja. Kiba wants to get even closer to his friend, so he shows Naruto some new ways to workout. You can guess how they end up. ;D


This is a long one shot that was actually supposed to be a totally different story about baseball, but I changed my mind, went back and edited a bunch of crap to make it into a Naruto fic. ...There miight be some small mistakes in there. Anyway, watch out, because Kiba's doggy testosterone makes him really pervy in this story! He's always been my favorite Naruto character because he's the hottest of them all. Naruto is just being his cute and stupid self. Hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba clutched the radiating metal fence with his dark skinned hands. Beyond the fence was a dusty training field, parched by the dry sun. It was part of the Leaf Village's ninja training school, which taught students all the way up to the master level. Kiba's advance class had ended a while ago and his friends had all left after asking him to come along for dinner at some ramen house. Kiba declined, claiming he had to wait for someone.

He lowered his brow to see through the sun's glare. On the field, an intermediate class was dodging surprise attacks from their sensei. A boy with bright yellow hair and tanned skin returned Kiba's gaze, smiling. The boy then locked his eyes in front of him and dodged every attack that his master threw at him. Impressed, the sensei dismissed him and he ran directly over to Kiba.

"You were going really fast there Naruto." Kiba said with approval. "Pretty good for a twelve year old."

"Twelve and a half!" Naruto corrected him. His playful blue eyes were beaming. "Ya think they'll sign me up for the advance team soon?"

"If you keep it up, definitely!" Kiba lied, though he didn't doubt that Naruto was eventually destined to be an amazing ninja.

"Wow," almost drooling at the prospect, "I can't wait."

Kiba laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Let's go home."

Everyone was leaving the school while the masters stood talking to one another about their students. The boys waved goodbye to them and began to trek across the fading grass towards Kiba's house.

As the two walked across sidewalks, alleys, and roadways to reach Kiba's home (and as Naruto retold his training in full detail), Kiba remembered the first time he met Naruto. It was at the same training field that they had just left, four years ago. It must have been a fascination of Kiba's fierce fighting skill that drew Naruto to him. During a break in between training matches, eight year old Naruto came and sat right next to him on the waiting bench. His little black shirt had crumbs all over it, but it looked immaculate next to Kiba in his torn up mesh and bloodstained jacket.

"Do you want some chips?" the little boy raised a bag of chips towards Kiba's head.

The bloody ninja looked down at the boy with curiosity. "Um… you sure you don't want them?"

Naruto pressed his lips together and cocked his head. "I thought you would get really hungry after fighting so hard."

Kiba smirked, "Well yeah," he grabbed the bag gently from the boy's salt-covered fingers, "but you can't eat that much while you're fighting."

A whistle sounded and Kiba returned to the match. He kept peeking over to find Naruto watching his every move behind the fence. It didn't feel strange though; the boy's incessant staring. In fact, it felt kind of good. Now that Kiba was four years older, he finally understood why: Naruto was his first fan.

It wasn't long before they were close friends. They were almost always at each other's houses showing each other new justu they mastered in school. The two hadn't become much different over the years: Kiba was the exceedingly smart and athletic one, and Naruto was the outgoing and… clueless one.

A familiar house came into view. It looked like no one was home.

"Race you home!" Naruto blurted and sprinted towards the house.

"You're not winning this time!" Kiba sped after him.

They both crashed into the front door at the same time. Grunting, Kiba drew a key from his pocket and opened the door. They rushed in and set their baseball equipment in the middle of the foyer. Kiba quickly opened the fridge and poured two glasses of "Ninja Certified" milk while Naruto sat on the living room couch.

"Hey pour mine extra big, I'm really thirsty."

Kiba carried the glasses from the kitchen to the living room and set them on the coffee table which also had two controllers resting on top of it.

"Hey, where's Akamaru?"

"Dunno, he probably left to go hunt down a rabbit for fun." Kiba turned on the TV. "My parents left on some mission yesterday, so we've got the whole house to ourselves!"

As the screen flashed before his eyes, Kiba barely paid any attention to the show. Instead, he was intent on watching the boy next to him. Recently, he had become strangely attracted Naruto's cute body. Even though he looked beautifully innocent at first glance, Kiba could tell that there was a nice load of muscle under the little guy's shirt. Every day seemed to enhance his developing form. He was of moderate height, yet much stronger than any of his classmates. Kiba's own body was far more powerful and sexy than anyone his age, but he still marveled at how good looking Naruto was becoming. And, above all other pleasures, watching the little ninja train and fight was divine. Kiba's heart would flare up every time he saw his friend's arms flex, his legs kick in the air, and his gold skin soak up the sun. When they had watched enough TV, Kiba's instincts, hormones, and raw desire pushed him into trying to get even closer to his young crush.

"Hey, you know I was pretty impressed with you at practice today." Kiba complemented him. Naruto's eyes opened with enthusiasm. "So, I think I should show you some stuff that the high level ninjas do to get stronger."

"Really?!" Naruto jumped off the couch and scrambled over to Kiba. "You're gonna teach me your workout?"

Kiba smiled. "Yup, but it's not just any workout. This training will get you ready for the advanced class in no time."

"So what's it like?" Naruto was mad with excitement. "C'mon, what's it like?"

"I'll show you, just follow me."

Kiba led the boy into his own exercise room, which was filled with all kinds of shiny metal equipment. It had taken him many years to save up the dough to stack the room with machines and weights. It had light brown carpeting with a purple mat between all of the heavy machinery, and a single mirror hung near the doorway.

"Woah… I never knew this room was here!"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" The over head light switched on with a flicker. "This is where I workout to become the best in my clan." He turned and looked at Naruto. "So, you ready? Don't hold back," Kiba convinced him, "But don't be stupid and hurt yourself either."

Kiba took off his shirt and shorts, leaving only his boxers on. "It's going to get hot in here, so we have to take off some layers." He prayed that Naruto would just do what he said.

"OK!" Naruto removed his shirt and pants. Underneath he wore a pair of bright yellow boxers that matched his hair perfectly. Kiba knew he probably wouldn't get nervous by taking off that much, but making him take of any more might make him uneasy…. It was making Kiba's mind a little uneasy already.

"Nice underwear." Kiba poked him playfully.

"Hey!" he shouted, putting his hands on his hips. "At least they're not whitey-tighties."

Kiba laughed, "Alright then, we'll start with some stretching."

The older boy sat down on the carpet and extended his milk chocolate legs. "Sit down like this and touch your toes, but keep your back straight…"

Naruto followed close behind, trying to stretch his limbs out as far as he could. Kiba was gazing at his tanned skin, which was slightly lighter than his own. The boxers hugged Naruto's legs tightly, and a faint bulging showed the outline of his balls. But even more enticing than his crotch was the boy's chest. For someone who was only twelve, he had some nice pecs… and the start of a six pack too.

"Okay good." Kiba let him rest. "You know how to do a bridge?"

"Oh, you mean that curvy stretch?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Just lie down and lift your stomach up."

He did as Kiba told him and struggled to push his body upward.

"Here," Kiba gripped his back, "I'll help you."

Naruto held himself up as Kiba counted to ten, and then collapsed on the carpet. "Good! Next is the..."

Kiba ran through a series of stretches, hardly taking his eyes off of his friend's remarkable body, and the little bulge protruding from his yellow boxers. After doing a few push-ups and sit-ups as a warm up, they finished with stretching and moved on the hardcore stuff.

"Wow, my whole body feels longer." Naruto was shaking his arms out. "Are we going to lift some weights now?"

"Yeah, were pumping some iron!" He led Naruto over to the machines. "Let's do some of this first: the upper body machine." Kiba sat down on the jet black seat and raised his arms up. "All you have to do is set it to the weight you want and bring your arms together." He demonstrated by pushing against the machine's metal extensions. His lungs inflated and his six pack became defined, along with the swelling of his biceps.

"Wow Kiba!" Naruto said with amazement. "Flex your arm again!"

Kiba raised his right arm and flexed his bicep.

"How come I've never seen your arms get so big before?" the boy gawked.

Kiba grinned and told him, "It's my secret weapon. Now you try."

Naruto replaced Kiba in the black seat and lowered the weight slightly. Struggling to lift the set amount, he pushed against the machine's padding with all his might. The weights rose, and he lets them go slowly.

"Man… that feels good." Naruto said in a perceptive voice.

"Wait, lower it a little so you can do it over and over. I'll be spotting you." The weight was lowered and the machine rattled as Kiba counted the reps. "One…two…three…"

The metal groaned and rattled as it was pushed, and then released. "Ten…Eleven…" Naruto's strong arms showed no mercy and pushed on. You could clearly see the delight in his face. Seeing such a young boy taking charge of a big machine was not only unusual: to Kiba, it was hot as hell. He wanted more than anything to just take the little guy and squeeze him like a stuffed animal.

"Twenty!" Kiba said. "That's good for now."

Naruto let his arms hang on his sides, breathing slightly faster than before. "That was fun! What's next?"

Kiba looked around. Spotting the weights against the wall, "How'bout we lift some of the weights over there."

They went and picked up some barbells and hefted them into their clenched hands. "You've probably done biceps curls before, so lemme show you a bunch of new techniques."

The weights that Naruto picked out looked way to big for him, and Kiba tried to get him to pick something smaller, but he went through all of the lifting techniques nonetheless. The poor guy kept shaking with the strain of the load, but whenever his arms started to droop, he would suddenly find enough energy to keep going.

It seemed like the lifting had already made Naruto's muscles grow, because his shoulder blades and biceps were becoming more creased and shaped. What amazed Kiba the most, though, was that no matter how much strain he was in, Naruto enjoyed every bit of it. The kid was a natural born ninja.

"Man, my arms are burning," Kiba exhaled, "Let's chill for a bit."

The weights thudded on the ground and the two sat against the wall, stretching out their throbbing arms. The nakedness of their bodies felt good against the cold wall and the fuzzy floor. Naruto put his arms behind his head and let his leg rest against Kiba's. Kiba casually put his arm around the boy, and the heat of their bodies flowed through their bare skin.

"So how's it going? Feeling any stronger?"

Naruto looked down at his chest then into Kiba's eyes. "Uh huh." One of the ceiling lights flickered once then faded slightly. "If I do this everyday, will I become as strong as you?"

Kiba hugged him tightly with his thick arm. "If you eat right, and stick to a good workout, then hell yeah." Then he added kiddingly, "I'll have to watch it now, or else my sensei will kick me out of the advanced class and replace me with you!"

The boy was appalled by the idea, "That would never happen. You're the best ninja I've ever seen!"

"Haha." Kiba got up and grabbed a couple of "Ninja Certified" power bars. He handed the peanut butter flavored one to Naruto (peanut butter was his favorite flavor next to ramen). "Eat up. Next part is tough."

The food was engulfed is seconds, and after washing their throats out with icy water, they were ready to work.

"Next is the leg machine." Kiba leaned against one of the hunks of metal and patted it. "All you have to do is set the weight and put your legs under the padded things right there."

Naruto climbed onto the leathery cushion, putting his legs in position.

"Now keep lifting up until you hit around twenty, I'll be doing crunches on the floor."

The metal machine was clanking as Naruto lifted up his legs again and again. Kiba lied down and situated himself so he could look right up into Naruto's yellow boxers. The yellow boxers climbing up his thighs, revealing his legs entirely, and making the little bulge seem bigger than ever. He curled his body up slowly, squishing his abs, and soaked in the alluring sight.

The room grew steadily hotter, and they both finally let the sweat seep out from under their skin. Just when his core felt like it was catching on fire, Naruto let his legs rest after doing over fifty reps, saying that his legs felt like pudding.

"That's lactate building up in your muscles from not getting enough oxygen." Kiba lectured him, "Just let'um hang loose for a bit, and don't do so many reps next time!"

"Huh?" Naruto grabbed his calves. "How do you get the lactate out?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You just wait for it to dissipate."

"Oh." He scratched his thigh and dangled his legs.

"OK," Kiba stood up and adjusted his boxers, "time to do the best exercise yet: bench pressing."

Like a kitten watching a firefly, Naruto followed the older ninja over to the bench and watched as the older boy settled into the cushion, gripping the bar above him.

"Bench pressing is usually the ultimate way to determine your strength in the sports world. You have to try and find out the highest weight you can possibly lift." He smirked and cocked his head. "Let's try 250!"

The cool metal was warmed by Kiba's large hands. Then, with a heave, he raised the barbell an inch… then five inches… his arms were filling with liquid metal. His back burrowed into the cushion beneath him. With one last flare of energy, he locked his arms and set the weight back into place. Satisfied, Kiba sat up and shook out his arms.

"Woah, so cool!" Naruto rushed to give him a high five. "For a while there, your man boobs looked like real boobs. Except they were hard."

"Hmph." Kiba stood up and straightened out his boxers. "Well let's see what your 'man boobs' can do."

Naruto removed some of the weights from the pole until there was 150 pounds left."

_No way he can lift that much_, Kiba thought, _it's way over his limit_. He watched as the boy prepared for liftoff. With a loud "Hee-yah!" Naruto launched the pole into the air. _Damn he's strong! _Creases split his shoulders and his teeth were grinding as air whistled through them. Soon the pole was back in its socket.

"Dude, that was _amazing!_" he leaned over the muscular boy and helped him to his feet.

Naruto jumped up and down saying, "It feels like your arms are going to explode. Is that a good thing?"

"Yup, after damaging your muscle tissue, it'll rebuild itself with double the power." Kiba paused and leaned on one leg. "Hey Naruto, you wanna break 300 pounds?"

"_Threer-hundred_ pounds? By myself?" he shouted.

"No, we have to do it together. Here, I'll show you."

After setting 300 whopping pounds on the bar, Kiba settled on the bench once again. "In order to do this, you'll have to lie on top of me so we can push at the same time."

Naruto's eyes flashed a glint of surprise. "Really? Is it okay if I get on top of you?" A hint of redness flushed his cheeks.

"Sure! Just be careful not to crush anything." Kiba winked.

The little ninja edged against Kiba's leg. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Naruto pressed his hands against Kiba's chest, then rolled on top of him, using the pole above to adjust his position. Kiba felt the boy's back press into his stomach, and the warmth of their smooth legs rubbing against each other. But most of all, Kiba felt the heat of Naruto's butt leak into his dick. The older boy arched his stomach, pretending to take a deep breath, and pressed his crotch further into Naruto's crack.

"Are you ready?"

"Uh huh!"

"On three. One…two…THREE!"

They raised the pole inch by inch until it neared the top. But, before it reached its full height, it began to sink towards them.

_Shit._ Kiba grit his teeth and threw all of his strength into the weight. He could feel Naruto's whole body rise as his pecs and abs hardened. His legs planted themselves into the ground and pushed upwards, sending his crotch further into Naruto's tense ass. The pole finally rose to the top and together they set down the lug of metal.

"We did it!" Naruto shouted. He slid off of Kiba and stretched his arms. "Woah, 300 pounds!"

"Nice job man," Kiba said as he rose to his feet. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Naruto grinned sadly and lowered his gaze. "But you're the one who's doing most of the work."

Kiba poked him in the stomach. "Nah, I'd say you did about half of it" he fabricated.

"So," Naruto asked, "What are we doing next?"

Kiba pointed to two treadmills on the other side of the room. "For our final exercise, we're doin' some running."

They went over and stood on the black conveyer belt. "I think this is pretty self explanatory, so go for it."

The two boys ran for thirty straight minutes. Naruto tried to sprint the whole time, but had to jog for the last half after burning his legs up so badly. Kiba ran the whole way, taking big fast strides. The room became inevitably hot, and sweat trickled down the boys' weary limbs. After they finished, they went into the bathroom and gulped down a stream of water from the sink. The bathroom mirror was already fogging up from the body heat.

"Geez… that was… really tiring." Naruto huffed. The bathroom was pretty spacious: it had two sinks, a caged shower, and a hot spring tub.

"Here's a towel." Kiba handed it to Naruto. "Let's go up to my room to cool off." They scrambled up the stairs and entered the older boy's room. It was bigger than the bathroom, but it was pretty messy so it looked a bit smaller. As expected, there was a flourish of weapons and leaf symbols hung on the walls. The dressers all were stacked with big gold tournament awards. The boys plopped down onto Kiba's bed. Naruto spread his arms and legs across the bed sheets, wiping his shinny limbs off with the towel. "So that's the workout, huh?"

Kiba smiled, "Actually there's one more part."

Naruto looked at his friend in disbelief, "What? You're kidding me!"

"Don't worry." Kiba assured him. "It's the cool-down. After exercising, it's important that you loosen your body by doing stuff to make it relax."

Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously. "Relaxing your body? You mean massaging?"

"Yeah, you can do that." Kiba told him, "But there's something even more relaxing than a massage."

"What could that be?" he was truly perplexed.

Kiba gazed lovingly at the innocent boy. Naruto was completely clueless about anything sexual (mostly because the ninja school doesn't offer sex classes). His parents were both dead, so there wasn't really anybody who could tell him. Kiba knew what it felt like to live detached from your parents: they were obsessed with their missions and hardly ever even glanced at their single child. In fact, they probably thought of him as a mistake. So the two boys were always together, loving each other openly and secretly at the same time. Kiba knew that Naruto trusted him, and it pained him to trick the kid into fulfilling his own desires, but he couldn't back down now.

"It's a little something that has to do with this." Kiba grabbed his manhood inside of his boxers.

"With… your…" Naruto gawked in disbelief.

"Your penis." Kiba blurted. "It's the center of pleasure within your body, and by stimulating it, you can bring relaxation to every one of your muscles."

He stared at Kiba in a stupor, wondering how he should react. Such innocence. "It's the… center of pleasure?" he cocked his head. "I don't get it."

Kiba sighed. "Have you ever had a feeling come from that area that made you feel…good?"

"Well sure," Naruto admitted, "When I have to take a big long piss!"

"Uh, that's not what I was getting at. But it's kind of similar…" He continued, "There's a feeling that your penis can create that makes you feel unbelievably nice and relaxed. There's nothing else like it. That's why after a hard workout, using your penis is this perfect way to cool yourself down."

"Oh, I think I get it." Naruto scratched his black hair. "Your muscles get all bunched up and somehow the best way to make them loose again is to… use your winky."

"That's right!"

"But um," the big question still remained: "How do you do it?"

"I guess the best way to explain," Kiba stood up beside the bed, "is to show you how it's done."

Sliding his fingers along the edge of the boxers, Kiba slowly pulled them down. They pooled at his ankles and revealed his whole naked package. It was incredibly long, hanging beneath a mat of brown hair with two huge balls packed underneath.

"Oohwaaah…!" Naruto let with mouth drop. He stopped breathing and just kept staring at it. "How could it be so…big?!"

"Hehe." He took it and waved it around jokingly.

"It looks so smooth too." Naruto was utterly fascinated. Suddenly, he blushed blood red. "Can…" he struggled, "…Can I touch it?"

Kiba's brain flipped over, his heart fumbled, and his knees began to buckle. A silent explosion shot through his body and awakened a feeling of joy that he had never felt before. "Sure!" he scrambled, "Of… of course!"

The boy reached down and trailed his finger along the thick shaft while Kiba closed his eyes and tried not to shiver. "It is smooth… but really hairy on the top." He stood up and shoved his hands into his boxers, "I want some hair," he pushed his yellow shorts of and threw them aside, "See, mine doesn't have very much."

Naruto's penis dangled between his legs at an impressive length. In fact, he was even bigger than Kiba when he was twelve.

"Nice! It may not seem like it, but it's actually really big for your age. As for the hair," Kiba rubbed his dark bush, "You'll get it soon enough." He smirked. "The fact that you've got some already is pretty manly."

Naruto raised his arms up and struck a flattering pose, "Only the manliest!"

"Hahaha." Kiba pulled up his desk chair and propped his leg up onto the bed as he sat down. He reached over behind his pillow and pulled out a bottle of 'special' oil. "So, you ready to start?"

As Kiba asked him this, he expected so see the boy get uneasy again, but he was wrong. Something within Naruto had erased the fears or embarrassments he had, and he was eager. Eager to do whatever his best friend told him.

"Yes."

"Good. In order to do this, we need to be hard," he told the boy. "Here, hold out your hands."

"Huh?" Naruto opened up his palms and Kiba squirted the oil over them, then smeared his own hands. "What're we supposed to do with this?" he rubbed his fingers in the lube.

"Watch." Relaxing himself in the chair, Kiba grabbed his shaft and began to stroke it soothingly. "You see how I'm running my fingers up and down? That stimulates the muscles inside to expand with blood."

"Oh…" Naruto started to rub his own organ in fast and jerking strokes. "So that's how you do it. I would've never thought of this!" He paused abruptly. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Kiba questioned.

"Is… is it supposed to feel this good?" he said, rubbing his fingers around curiously.

"Yeah, that feeling is your other muscles relaxing. Can you feel it all over your body?"

The boy stroked harder. "Y-yeah! I feel it!" He closed his eyes. "Ahh! This is awesome!"

The bed was rocking as Naruto was jerking away with his muscular little arm. He looked at his oiled penis as if he had just discovered it today, basking in the mysterious and overwhelming feeling that he was giving himself. Kiba, watching him intently, was almost shaking from being so horny.

"Damn, this really hits the spot."

"Your's looks really hard!" Naruto grabbed Kiba's girth and squeezed it.

"Woah!" he breathed. In his amazement, Naruto wrapped his whole hand around Kiba to feel his raging hard erection. "It's like a big long rock!"

"Oh man…" Kiba shifted in the chair and ran his hands over his thighs. "That feels really good Naruto." He was so unbelievably horny now.

"Hey," he asked Naruto, "Why don't you help rub my dick? It helps if another person does it to ya."

Not knowing exactly what to do, Naruto gribbed the shaft with both hands. "O-okay…"

Kiba got up and spread himself across the bed with his throbbing organ sticking up in the air. The boy got on top of him and grinned a foxy smile. "I'll try to do my best!"

He gave it a few hard shoves, then slowed down to try and incase the whole thing in his hands. "Mmmm… you're an expert at this!" Kiba tightened his lower body to make himself even harder. "I haven't felt this good in forever!"

As he continued, Naruto found he couldn't keep his hands off of the irresistible shaft, and began pumping it as quickly as he could. It was so exciting to feel, not only because it was huge, but because it felt so perfectly round and thick… kind of like a club without the spikes.

"You know what?" Naruto said as he was jacking his friend off, "This is actually really fun!"

"Course it is," Kiba panted, "Just have to get used to it."

After a while, the pressure building up in Kiba's dick made it feel like someone had poured hot water all over it. But he didn't tell Naruto to stop, it felt way too good. Something about the little boy's hands made his skin tingle. They were a bit rough from all the sparring he does in class, and they were a bit small for the size of Kiba's length. But to Kiba, the touch of another hand than his own was exhilarating. Then, surprisingly, Kiba felt one of Naruto's hands leave his shaft and press onto his stomach.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto observed, "You're abs are as hard as your penis!" He traced his fingers around the ridges of Kiba's six pack. "How'd you get um so strong?"

"I asked the Hokage himself how he likes to do his crunches" Kiba joked around, "You actually have a pretty strong tummy yourself." Kiba punched him lightly in the gut, "See, that sounded like a rock to me."

"Mmm…" the boy was letting his hands sink in to Kiba's skin, feeling the warm, dense muscle.

Then Naruto was, for some reason, completely silent. His fingers were still clutching Kiba's skin, and for a long time, he said nothing. The pupils in his eyes were fixed on the face of the older boy.

Kiba, a little curious, waved at the little guy's face. "Uh…helloo? You okay?"

He didn't respond.

Kiba sat up. "Yo, Earth to Naruto!"

Then, Kiba noticed the boy's lips start to move so slowly it seemed like he was talking in some foreign language. It looked like he was saying "Ahh loo loo."

"Huh?" The older boy was royally confused. "Is this some kind of-"

All of the sudden, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba and pinned him back onto the bed. Naruto was hugging him so tightly that Kiba was croaking for air. He buried his hair into Kiba's pecs and rubbed his hard organ across their skin.

"Naruto …" Kiba was sweating. He was beyond shocked, and having _him_ so close felt….

"Kiba … your body is so amazing." He was spreading his hands across Kiba's back. "So… hard…"

Without even thinking about it, Kiba returned the hug and they held on to each other, forgetting about how they even ended up like this in the first place. They were both intoxicated by the warmth of their best friend's naked skin.

A thin stream of liquid was trickling down Kiba's arm, and when he looked down, he saw Naruto crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked him softly, not letting go of him.

Naruto sniveled, "I'm sorry…" he was trying to control himself. "It's not supposed to be like this, is it? I just… I don't know what I was thinking."

Kiba weaved his hand into the boy's yellow hair. "It's fine," he laughed. _I liked it a lot._

"Then," Naruto looked up, "it's okay if we're like this?"

"Of course."

Naruto nestled his head into Kiba's muscle again and sighed, "I don't know why, but my body feels so good against yours. I just… want to…. Kiba … I want to feel like this forever!"

He was so cute! His little breaths, his soft skin, his crotch seething with heat… And his strength: Kiba could feel the kid's breathtaking energy underneath that perfect skin.

"You're some kid, you know that?" Kiba said, holding Naruto like a lost child. They held each other for the longest time while the room filled with the smell of their heat. Kiba couldn't think of a time when they had ever felt so close, and after all the fun things they had done together, he knew that this moment would be the most memorable between them.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You've really grown." He paused. "I know you're gonna be one hell of a ninja, I can tell."

The boy broke loose of their embrace and turned away. He was crying silently again. Kiba was confused, wanting to put his arms back around his little friend and comfort him, but Naruto asked him in a hard voice: "Do you mean that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kiba was nervously wondering if he had said anything wrong.

"You always compliment me. I've worked and practiced so hard, and everyone likes me for it. But…" he sniveled and wiped his nose his forearm, "No matter how hard I train… I'll never become anything like you!"

"Naruto! That's not-"

"It is true!" he turned around again. "You just tell me that I'm great to make me fell better, but how could I ever get as big and strong as you! Do you really mean it Kiba? Do you really mean all the things you say to me?"

Kiba waited until Naruto dried his tears; he sat up perfectly straight and locked his eyes onto his friend's quivering pupils. "Naruto. You are so much stronger than you imagine. Do you really think I'd lie to you? You're like… a little brother to me."

Naruto was silent. "So… you really think that I'm going to be like you one day?"

"You _will_ be Hokage one day. No joke."

The boy smiled, "Thanks. Big bro."

Kiba sat back against his pillow and stretched his arms above his head. "Come here."

They clung to each other again; Naruto explored older ninja's body with his small hands. Kiba's tan skin was flawless, and the boy's oiled-up hands were leaving it glistening. When he came to his dick, which was still hard, he began to stroke it again.

"We still have to finish our cool-down, don't we?" Naruto said.

"Yea-ahh…" the older boy puffed, "Just a little…ohh… longer…"

It was coming, he could feel it: the tingling deep with his lower body. His pink head was become so sensitive, and Naruto's fist was squishing and rubbing it in ever way possible. The little guy was relentless!

Just before Kiba spilled his load, he slipped out of Naruto's grasp and they switched places. As much as he wanted to cum, Kiba didn't want the little guy to know about ejaculation just yet, he might get scared seeing a rush of white liquid bursting out of his friend's penis.

"Just a bit more and you'll feel completely relaxed," Just told him as he stroked Naruto's adorable manhood. He went slowly, using two fingers to rub his shaft while his other hand fondled the boy's head. Naruto was too mesmerized to speak, he only grunted and moaned a bit as the pleasure shot through his lower body. His hips shivered as he arched his body and plunged his shaft into the older boy's fingers.

"Kiba … I… ohh… it's getting really hot!" Naruto spread out his legs and moaned louder. He was going to cum.

Kiba reluctantly gave the boy one last stroke before letting go. "How was that?" he asked. "Fun?"

Naruto's eyes were in the back of his head. "It was _amazing_ Kiba, it really does… relax you."

They both lay on the bed together as their penises went limp. The room was still hot, and the sun outside was going down.

"Say, how 'bout you sleep over tonight?"

"That would be nice." Naruto scooted closer to Kiba. "Mind if we go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Sure, me too." They laid down next to each other after Kiba went to go turn off the light. "Here." He pulled a blanket over them and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Later on that night, Kiba woke up. Quietly, he propped himself up and gazed over at the boy sleeping soundly next to him. He had his arms thrown above his head and his waist was barely covered by the blanket. Leaning over him, Kiba pressed his mouth into the boy's neck, breathing in the sweet flavor. Then, he moved up to the little red lips, covering them with his own, tasting the salty, tender flesh. Kiba rose stroking the boy's cheek for a moment, then sank back into the bedsheets, dreamily reflecting over their first kiss.


End file.
